


Distracted

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Guilt, Husks, Implied Relationships, Light years away, Losing focus, Soldiers, Wordcount: 100, Wounded friends, distracted, gunfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Shepard feels guilty that Kaidan got hurt and while on a mission with James and Liara, she's fully distracted and can't focus on the task at hand.For the MEFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: Light-years Away





	Distracted

She should’ve been focused on the husks advancing on her and James while Liara tried to shut down the signal, but with Kaidan lying in Huerta Memorial, she couldn’t focus. It had been her fault. The Illusive Man had known just how to hurt her, and Kaidan had paid the price; how were they supposed to get past this? A bullet whizzed past her into the head of an approaching husk, drawing her attention.

“Commander, you with me? You look like you’re light years away.” James had to yell to be heard over everything going on around them.

She was...


End file.
